


Our First Christmas Together

by Fujoshichan69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas Fluff, Embarrassment, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervousness, New Year's Eve, Underwear Kink, and the rest of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/pseuds/Fujoshichan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have been dating for a year and now they mus decide where to spend their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RamenNoodleDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/gifts).



> Hello, yes It is I, the person in charge of bringing you happiness and joy this Christmas in the shape of JeanMarco!!! It was very nice of you to put many prompts, it was so hard to chose!! In the end I went for the one where one of the boys visits the family of the other for Christmas. I really hope you like it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!” 
> 
> Just one more thing, English is not my first language, so if you notice anything weird, is my Spanish creeping in!! lol

Jean couldn't believe his luck, he kept wondering how on earth he had been able to attract the handsome, freckled man sitting in front of him. Marco (even his name was sweet) was perfect, and had the softest, most beautiful caramel coloured skin, Jean could spend hours looking at and him and his gorgeous smile.

“Jean, are you listening to me?” Said the dark haired man, while putting his burger down.  
“Sorry, yes... is just that...”  
“Stop spacing out, this is important” Marco laughed “This is our first Christmas together and it has to be perfect! Mom texted me, they just bought the biggest turkey known to men and...”  
Jean face fell when he remembered the actual motive of their date; agreeing on where to spend the holidays.   
Marco noticed immediately the change in the mood and held his boyfriend's hand, smearing a bit of mustard on his boyfriend's thumb, Jean didn't care.  
“What's up, love? You don't want to spend Christmas with us? I know we are a big family, and that we're noisy and my that sisters are intense and overwhelming, but we will be together”  
“No, Marco, it is not that..” It was totally that. For the most part, at least. Jean was an only son, the thought of a room full of people talking loudly gave him the chills “Is just that I don't want to leave mom alone, It's enough that I study far and I'm only able to visit during holidays. I can't stand the thought of leaving her on her own...at least not on Christmas”

Marco's eyes got sad. He tried to smile, but failed. He squeezed Jean's hand tighter “I understand, I do, but...” he couldn't finish the sentence cause his phone rang. He cleared his throat and excused himself to take the call, leaving Jean alone on the table.  
Jean felt miserable. He caught his reflection on the window, his expression was sour. He frowned too much. Jean was almost the opposite of his boyfriend, he was blond, a couple of inches shorter tan Marco, he was also thinner, all sharp edges, while Marco was soft and gentle. Also, as Marco was as talkative and friendly, as he was quiet and grumpy.

When Marco returned to the table, he was smiling again, and Jean found himself smiling. Damn, he could really light up a room.  
“I'm sorry Jean, I didn't mean to get upset, it's just that I really want to spend Christmas together, but not if that means that your mother will be hurt...” Jean sighed in relief, maybe things were going to be easy “but Catrina called me, we talked it over and I think I found a solution!” Jean gulped in anticipation, eyes wide open “I can come and spend Christmas with you and your mom and then you come to my house and we spend new year together with my family!!!”  
Jean could practically see the exclamation points at the end of that sentence. Marco looked so radiant and hopeful, and as nerve racking as that sounded he couldn't, actually didn't want to, say no.  
“Sure, babe, let me call my mom” he replied, a bit shaky, but Marco was so excited that he didn't notice the nervousness on his boyfriend.

It was Jean's turn to leave the table, he needed some fresh air as well. He was trying really hard not to run for the hills. Meeting Marco's intense family was nerve racking on its own, adding the fact that Marco would be meeting his mom made things even scarier. there were so many things that could go wrong. One thing is knowing your son is gay, another is to have his boyfriend under your roof, what if they didn't get along?, what if his mom showed him his baby pictures and told Marco really embarrassing stories? Would he laugh at him? Would he think he was a pathetic mamma's boy? Jean's thoughts were cut when his phone started ringing. Of course it was his mom. God, that woman was psychic!

The end of term was so hectic that Jean didn't have time to think about more reasons to be nervous. At least his mom's reaction to the new plans had been somewhat reassuring (She had squealed. SQUEALED!) and the next time he was able to think about it properly, was while fidgeting on the passenger seat of Marco's car.

“Jean, please, stop it” Marco patiently said “it is going to be ok”  
“How can you be so calm?” He retorted   
“Well, for starters your mom is a lovely lady” He said it like a matter of fact “Second, you have cats and I love cats, but we can't have them cause Alessa is allergic to fur” he added. “And thirdly, I am so happy that we will be together that your mom could make me sleep on the couch and I would still be grateful”

Jean sighed and put some music on, hoping his boyfriend's enthusiasm was contagious, he needed confidence and fast.

Jean woke up when the car stopped, he must have fallen asleep at some point during the trip.  
“Marco!” Jean chided him with a sleepy voice that made Marco giggle “did you really drive all the way?” He asked  
“ I didn't have the heart to wake you up” he answered “Besides, it's just over two hours drive from the campus to your mom's house.  
“Ok, but I will do the driving to Jinae.” Jean said before leaning and kissing his boyfriend tenderly. At that moments the lights on the front of the house illuminated the street.  
“She knows we're here” Jean said, anxiousness picking up.  
“It'll be fine, love” Marco said, squeezing his hand and then proceed to open the trunk before getting out of the car. Jean remained in the car for a bit longer, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself.

Marco had already unloaded both suitcases when his boyfriend joined him. As they were approaching the entrance, the door opened and a middle aged plump woman watched them get closer. Her expression was warm and loving, she smiled and clutched her chest when her eyes laid on her son.  
“Jeanbo!” She said, overcame with emotions when she saw him.  
“Mom!” Jean replied shakily “Don't call me that!”  
“Sorry, I keep forgetting that my baby is a man now!” She said as she hugged him so tightly that he couldn't retort because the lack of air in his lungs.  
“Oh, please excuse this old lady!” She said letting go of Jean and looking at the other man “I'm just so happy to have my son home. You must be Marco” She said extending a a hand towards him.  
“Nice to meet you Mrs, Kirschtein” Marco replied with his best smile and shaking her hand  
“You are just as beautiful as Jeanbo said you were” She rejoiced, pinching his cheek “Please call me Constance”  
“Mom, please stop it” Jean grumbled, as red as a tomato.  
“Please, come in” Constance laughed, “You must be tired, I made some ham and potato soup”

The house was just as Jean remembered, softly illuminated, warm and cozy, the smell of oranges and clove filling the air. It was full of discreet Christmas ornaments that seemed handmade (mostly pine branches, pine cones, wreaths made of holly and Ivy, red ribbons and crystal baubles). The Christmas tree was covered in lights and stars, old paper stars that Jean recognized having made when he was a child, the cat cushion laying under it. Marco's face was precious, he stared in awe at the quiet and peace that the place emanated, Jean was sure he was not used to things being this calm during the holidays.  
“Take your things upstairs, Jeanbo, you can freshen up and come down to eat” Mrs. Kirstchein said as she disappeared into the kitchen. They noticed the living room table was already set and waiting for them.

Mrs. Kirstchein was stirring the soup when Jean shouted and stomped down the stairs like a mad elephant.  
“Mom, what the fuck happened to my berdoom?”  
“Language, Jeanbo” She answered calmly as Marco joined them in the kitchen “Your room is fine, nothing has changed”  
“Nothing? How about my BED?”  
“Oh, that” She answered like nothing was wrong “Well, your bed was too old and small. You need a bigger bed for you and Marco”  
“My old bed was fine! besides how did you manage to get that thing upstairs!” He argued.  
“Well I am still strong, besides Mr Hannes helped me” she casually added, her cheeks colouring a bit. When he heard that Jean almost lost it. Marco gently placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him calmed. It barely worked.  
“Mr Hannes? as in the old man next door who has the hots for you, Mr Hannes?” he said as smoothly as he could  
“He is a sweet man that has always been there for me after your father passed away”  
“Mom, he's just trying to get into your pants!” he barked  
“Well, believe it or not I am capable of deciding for myself if someone is dangerous or not” Jean rolled his eyes in response, she ignored that gesture and continued talking “I know you think you have to look after me like your dad did, and that is very sweet, but I am not a fragile old lady. I am a strong woman and I will be fine” Jean gave up. As much as he hated to admit it she had a point. If he'd learn something growing up was that his mother knew how to handle an axe and that she was capable of skinning a rabbit in seconds.  
“Now sit at the table, the soup is hot” she said kissing his forehead and grabbing Marco's hand for a second.

As they turned around to leave the kitchen, Constance Kirschtein added loud enough for them to hear.  
“...And just so you know; maybe it's me who is trying to get into his pants”  
It was a miracle that Jean didn't faint when he heard such blunt statement.

The smell of ham and hot soup made the cats leave their hiding places to look at the scene critically. A big blond cat and a smaller black one. Marco swore the smaller black cat, that had a white patch of fur on his chest, was silently judging him. He straightened his back and removed his elbows from the table immediately.

Dinner started a bit awkward, Jean was still shocked, glaring and answering in monosyllables to his mom's questions, but Marco was chatty for both of them and he and Constance ended up talking animatedly, so by the time they had finished eating Jean looked a lot more relaxed.  
“Would you like some schnapps?” She asked  
“Thank you, Mrs Kirschtein, but I don't drink” Marco said  
“Perhaps some tea or coffee, then? And please call me Constance”  
“Tea would be nice, thank you”  
“Come to the kitchen to pick a flavour, then” she smiled and added “Please bring glasses and the orange liquor for us, Jeanbo”

Constance opened a drawer for Marco to see all the varieties and flavours of tea she had to offer.  
“Marco, I am so glad you came. I just wanna say that I consider you part of the family, for as long as you have us”  
“Mrs...Constance” He said blushing “that is very kind of you, but you don't know me very well”  
“As I said to Jeanbo, I have enough experience to be a good judge of character. Besides, you make my son happy and for that, I am grateful”  
“Mom, please stop embarrassing Marco, we just arrived” Jean interrupted from the door.  
“I'm not embarrassed” Marco said “Your mom is just making me feel right at home”  
Jean just made a non committal noise before leaving the room.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and drinking in front of the fireplace joined by the two cats, who slept on Constance's lap, before going to bed.

Jean woke up feeling refreshed. Maybe this new bigger bed wasn't a bad idea after all. Marco was still asleep in his arms and Jean felt really grateful for everything, maybe it was the Christmas spirit. He had a wonderful boyfriend, an accepting and welcoming mom and he could smell a delicious breakfast being cooked. He didn't have the heart to wake Marco, so he got up, had a shower and went down to see if he could help.

The table was ready, there was coffee brewing and water boiling for tea, toast was on the toaster and egg was sizzling on the pan.  
“Good morning, Jeanbo. How did you sleep?” she chirped happily and his grunted answer told her she had been right to change the bed. “I'm making eggs. Is Marco awake?”  
“Not yet” He answered “And mom... thanks”  
“Sweety, you have nothing to thank me for” She said, pausing the stirring for a moment   
“I do, I mean I know I have a difficult character, but you love me and accept me as I am, you opened the doors of your home to Marco...” he paused  
“Aaaand????” She asked playfully  
“And, you got me a comfortable new bed” he admitted rolling his eyes  
“I knew it had been a good call! Besides your old bed was too small for two people”  
“We could have put an extra futon on the floor of my bedroom” Jean suggested.  
“Nonsense! Besides, if you are anything like your father was, you won't be able to sleep unless you're wrapped around that boy like an octopus”  
“MOM!” He screamed “dear God, I take it all back!!!!”  
Jean's screaming was interrupted by Marco's laughter, Jean was sure he even heard him snorting. He was so embarrassed he wanted to die, how could she say something like that? It took Constance making Jean's favourite cheese and rice omelette and the promise of apple pie later to appease him.

The boys spent the morning lazing around, watching cheesy Christmas programmes cuddled in the living room sofa in front of the TV, while constance knitted and the cats played with the yarn. Marco had never felt such peace in... pretty much ever, more so during holiday season, with Catrina talking loudly on her phone and the twins running around trying to find hidden presents or chucking ornaments to each other. Cooking for an army of people required a lot of time an effort and the cleaning was a nightmare. No wonder Jean was so nervous to spend a chaotic holiday with him if all he knew was this calm.

“¿Do you wanna go to the Trost Christmas Market?” Jean asked “Today is the last day”  
“Oh yes!!!” he said, eyes lighting up “We don't have those in Jinae!”  
“What do you have, then?” Constance asked, finishing the last row of the knitting  
“Well, we light the main plaza, put a huge pine in the middle and if it's cold enough we skate on the lake. People gather around it and sell chestnuts and hot punch. The major makes a speech under the tree on Christmas eve and then we have fireworks. Neighbours visit each other and bring cake and home-made eggnog. Some people make the children dress in old time clothes and take them to sing Christmas songs in exchange of butter and eggs, it's an old tradition.  
“That sounds lovely” Constance said, before putting his work away and adding “Let's get ready, it's rather cold so wrap up well”

The city centre was crowded, it was dark and the lights made everything so colourful. There were huge ornaments everywhere, scenes taken from children's stories represented all over the main plaza. There were stalls selling the nicest things Marco had ever seen; wooden toys, knitted hats, delicate baubles in impossible shapes, nativity scenes, incense that came out of little houses' chimneys or out of carved men's pipes. People selling meat in buns and chocolate covered fruit and steaming mugs full of spiced wine. There was laughter everywhere, soft snow was falling, Marco felt in a fairy tale.

“Good evening, Mrs Kirschtein, fancy meeting you here” A gruff masculine voice said suddenly.  
“Oh, Mr Hannes, what a coincidence!” Constance said, smiling widely “You remember my son, Jean”  
“Of course, how are you young man?” He immediately said shaking his hand  
“I'm fine, thanks. This is my boyfriend, Marco” He introduced the boy and he shook his hand as well. “Nice meeting you, Marco. Are you enjoying the market?”  
“This is amazing! I've never seen anything like it” he answered excitedly.  
“This is the best time to visit Trost, you can find marvellous things in here” he cleared his throat “Speaking of which, I just saw I stall that sells hand spun yarn and I thought of you, Mrs. Kirschtein. Please allow me to show you”  
“Oh, Mr. Hannes. I'd love that” She giggled and took his arm when he offered it.  
“Ok, boys, enjoy yourselves. I will see you at home” she announced.  
Hannes tipped his hat to them and they left without looking back. Jean was looking a bit blue in the face.  
“Coincidence my ass, she was wearing her lacy shawl!!” He huffed “At least she had the decency to feign surprise”  
“She looks really happy, though” Marco said, watching them laugh and blush like a couple of shy teenagers.  
“I know, and I am glad she isn't alone anymore, but It's so weird to think of your parents as humans, you know?” Jean affirmed.  
“I know, they have needs too” Marco added.  
“EW, please don't make me think about my mom's needs” Jean made a disgusted face.  
“Ha, I have 4 sisters, I know about a lot about my parents' needs” Marco laughed  
“MARCO, stop! I am gonna meet them soon. I don't wan images in my head!” Jean demanded  
“Sorry” Marco laughed “It's gonna be fine, love, I won't leave you alone...”  
“Thanks” he sighed  
“...The twins would eat you alive” he added mischievously  
“Marco!” he chided  
“Oh, baby I love it when you scream my name” Marco teased, hugging his boyfriend really tight.  
“MARCO!” He whined in a high pitched voice this time.  
“Come on, I need some hot chocolate, I am freezing” he said and dragged his boyfriend to a stall that looked especially appealing.

Later that evening back in the house, chatting over apple pie and ice-cream in the living room, the cats finally approached Marco and slept next to him.

Next day, 24th December, was the last day of Christmas day preparations. Constance sent the boys to pick up some stuff from the local butcher and other last minute ingredients for dinner. Trost was a busy city and that day was no exception, there were people everywhere running errands, just like them. The market was bustling with costumers trying to get some good deals or fresh ingredients and many a poor soul struggling to find an acceptable sudden present.

The morning was fresh and crisp, everything looked so clean covered in white snow that shined like diamonds. Marco squeezed Jean's hand while they walked back to the house, shopping bags full of vegetables and rabbit meat. That was new for Marco, On Christmas they would eat turkey, and apple salad, some fish stew and Brussels sprouts fried with bacon. Nobody in his house liked Brussels sprouts, he had no idea why his mom insisted on cooking them every year.

Constance received the shopping and hugged them both, kissing their foreheads. Jean got really flustered every time his mom pampered him, he would complain about it loudly, but he'd never move away or reject his mother's caress. Marco found it adorable.

Once the rabbit was marinating and the fruitcake was in the oven, Jean decided it was time for a shower. Half an hour later he came back to the livingroom to find Marco and his mom drinking tea and looking at a suspicious big blue book.  
“He was so cute!” Marco said.  
Code red, code red, Jean thought. She's showing him the baby pictures!!!  
“Mom, please tell me you aren't doing what I think you are doing?” he grumbled. Marco had never seen him so red.  
“Oh, Jeanbo, it's just pictures” she said opening another album  
“You had the chubbiest cheeks ever!” Marco beamed, pointing at a picture of baby Jean.  
“Fuck! Not the omelette picture!” He groaned, rushing to remove the offending picture form Marco's hand.  
“Jeanbo! Watch your language!” Constance reprimanded.  
“I am gonna need a copy of this” Marco said to Constance while holding said picture out of Jean's reach.  
“Of course, honey. I will send you one” Constance promised, trying very hard not to laugh at the scene her son was making.  
“Don't you dare, Marco!” Jean growled, his attempts to retrieve the picture were futile. Marco was taller and broader and he had he biggest grin on his face right now.  
“I love you, Jean”, he blurted caught in the moment. The words just left his mouth before he could even think about them. The blond opened his mouth and frozen in place. They had been dating for a year, but neither of them had said those words before.

The oven ringing was Constance's cue to leave them alone, sensing that they needed a moment.

“J...Jean?” Marco asked when the silence got a little too long.  
“You.. you love me? Are you sure?” Jean questioned, still unbelieving.  
“I do, very much” Marco said smiling.   
“I love you too, I love you a lot” Jean responded, hugging his boyfriend before kissing him passionately.

That same night, Jean and Marco made love as quietly as they could. They kissed each other breathless, caressing ever inch of skin they could get and whispering tender I love yous until they couldn't keep their eyes open any more. Christmas Morning found them sleeping in each other arms, limbs tangled, fingers intertwined.

After a shower and breakfast, Constance put Christmas carols on the radio and they opened their presents. Marco got Jean a new sketch book and pencils, it was the push he needed to actually sketch more, he was very happy. Marco, in return, received a phone cover with a candid picture of them kissing that Sasha had taken. It was the cheesiest thing ever, he loved it. Constance gave them both knitted woollen sweaters, they were soft and warm, with an intricate pattern that meant she had spend a lot of time on them. She got hugs and kisses from both, along with a yearly subscription to a knitting magazine and a gorgeous red silken shawl. Even the cats received a box full of treats and fabric toys filled with catnip (Jean received a hairball in his shoe, he wasn't amused)

Mr Hannes joined them for Christmas lunch. He and Constance were low key flirting and Jean had to make a triple effort to be civil. The rabbit was delicious, Marco paid special attention on how to prepare it and wrote down the recipe. Hannes gave the boys hand carved horses that he had made himself and a mysterious present for Constance, he asked her to open it alone and she agreed, blushing. Jean looked a bit pale, but miraculously said nothing. After that all of them sat to watch the obligatory Christmas movies, drinking spiced wine or hot chocolate until late at night. Constance accompanied Hannes to the door and kissed his cheek good bye. The boys saw him dancing home on the street through the window.

Days passed like that, in perfect calm and harmony, resting in front of the fire, playing board games or watching T.V. Playing in the garden with the cats, going to Trost city centre. Marco bought some souvenirs for his family and took many pictures to show them how big and different the place was, until it was the time to go to Jinae. Constance cried, and hugged Jean for a long time, he pretended not to enjoy it. Then she proceeded to hug Marco and slipped a picture of baby Jean in his coat pocket, he pretended not to notice. The cats watched them leave from the window.

Jean was getting more nervous the closer to Jinae they got. He had started to get fidgety and that was not a good thing to do while driving. Marco tried to distract him by telling him how much he had enjoyed spending Christmas with his mom, how he had felt accepted and loved and how he was sure that his family was going to treat Jean the same way. Jean seemed to relax a bit, Marco's optimism was contagious and he seemed to have a calming effect on his boyfriend. Soon he had no option but to focus on the road, Marco continued chatting merrily all the way, giving Jean the instructions he needed to make it safely home.

Half way through the landscape began changing. Jinae looked so different! he even saw a few wild deer running about in the forest. There were more trees, you could see the mountains, there were big farms scattered around, orchards with bare trees and crop fields waiting for the temperature to raise. People rode horses and carts, the opposite of busy Trost, bustling with running people and cars everywhere.

As he parked Jean took a deep breath. The houses here were made of wood and had a big patch of land surrounding them. All the houses in Marco's neighbourhood were painted in bright colours dulled by the snow that was everywhere. They got their suitcases and walked side by side on the path to the front door, it was so quiet that Jean lowered his guard for a moment.

Big Mistake.

In the middle of the way they got bombarded by snow balls, the seemed to come from every direction, Jean ducked and tried to hide behind hid suitcase, but the merciless attack kept coming.  
“Marco!” He shouted when the fire ceased momentarily, noticing that his boyfriend wasn't next to him anymore, he looked around, or at least as much as he could with his hands protecting his face from more enemy blaze. Suddenly a roar was heard and Marco jumped from nearby snow-covered bush, arms loaded with snowballs and proceeded to chase the culprits through the garden. There was a lot of yelling and Jean took the opportunity to grab the cases and run to the house like a bat out of hell.

Jean managed to open the door, chuck the bags in and slam the door before collapsing on all fours on the floor.  
“Oh. My. Fucking. God!!” He shakily exclaimed, then he lifted his head just to see a tiny old woman standing in front of him. Great! He just swore in front of Marco's grandma!  
“Oh.... I'm so.... so sorry...madam...” He tried to explain, getting more anxious the more the lady stared in silence.  
“Maria, the boys are here!!” the small wrinkled lady finally shouted while extending a hand to help Jean get up. Immediately, Marco's parents and two of his sisters surrounded him. Jean was so overwhelmed by then that he was shaking. The people around him were just very friendly and they wanted to make him feel welcome, therefore they were asking many questions and giving him so many options while invading his space that, sadly, this had the opposite of the desired effect and Jean was feeling more claustrophobic by the second.   
He was about to run away when Marco's voice boomed through the entrance.  
“Ok, people, I know you mean well, but please stop talking and step back from my boyfriend” Marco ordered. Jean had never heard such an authoritative tone on him before.  
“Jean is very happy to meet you all, but he is not used to being smothered by this amount of family love, so please give him time to process things”

Everyone muttered apologies and slowly went back to what they were doing previously.

“We're going to leave our stuff upstairs and we'll come down in a moment. Is that ok?” he added.  
“Yes, Marco. We'll tone it down. Jean, please take your time and feel at home” Maria said in a warm voice while ushering grandma back to the kitchen with her.

Jean was shaking when Marco hugged him.  
“I'm sorry, Marco” He apologized “That was just too much”  
“I know, love, you did well, nobody will think you are rude or ungrateful” He assured him.  
“Thank you” he answered  
“No worries, now let's go upstairs. I gotta change. I won this time, but the twins will be looking for revenge” Marco added while grabbing the bags.  
“Should I be worried?” Jean laughed.  
“No, they're after me. It's the snow wars, you see? A yearly tradition that consists in trying to freeze the competitor to death with snowballs”  
“Jesus, 8 year olds are ruthless” Jean concluded as they were climbing ups the stairs all the way to the attic on the third floor.

“Home sweet home” Marco said when they got in the room. The attic was big and warm, there were two single beds pushed together and a huge desk. There were some old furniture stored there as well, but somehow it looked as if it were part of the decoration the way Marco had it arranged . There were fairy lights and paper lanterns hanging from the low beams on the ceiling.

“Your house is so big” Jean said. He took off his shoes and jacket and flopped on his bed.  
“My grandfather made it, He wanted a big house for a big family, he had three sons and two daughters. When he died he left the house to grandma and she felt so lonely that mom came to live here with her family to take care of her. My uncles and aunts visit often, but mom is the only one currently living in Jinae”  
“I see” Jean said sitting on the bed.  
“So, in case you haven't noticed, my family loves you already and they will make everything in their power to make you feel happy and comfortable “ Marco warned “They will try to pamper you all the time and if you're not used to it it can be extremely overwhelming” Marco said, dressed now in soft warm trousers and the sweater Constance had made for him. He knelt in front of Jean while saying this. Jean laughed dryly.  
“So, please, if it is too much, just breathe deeply and leave the room, go to the toilet, for a walk, I've talked to them so it's not gonna be an issue” Marco continued, still holding Jean's hands and looking him into his eyes “I will be there Jean, It is my family and I love them, but if you need me just say my name. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, just tell me you need a break and we'll go out, or we'll come to my room. My family can be annoying, but they are respectful. Ok?”  
“Ok” Jean nodded after careful consideration “I think I'm ready”

The kitchen was full of people when they came in. Maria was stirring something on the stove and she stopped as soon as she saw them. She went to hug Marco, and kissed his face, then she stood in front of Jean and stretched her hand.  
“Hi, Jean, I'm Maria. Nice to meet you”  
Jean shook her hand and then she proceeded to introduce everyone in the room, they all greeted Jean when their names were mentioned, but they continued with their chores immediately; Grandma was sitting at the table peeling broad beans, Catrina, the eldest Bodt, was chopping fruit and putting it in a bowl. Alessa (the second youngest) was looking at her phone and Karl Bodt was washing the dishes. The twins, Mary and Lola, where nowhere to be seen.

“Sit, boys. Are you hungry?” Mary asked.  
“Not really, but some tea would be nice” Marco answered  
“Tea for me too, please” Jean said, feeling a bit more confident by now.  
Maria put the kettle on and sat with them, asking a few questions and talking about how Christmas had been. Marco talked about Trost and showed them the pictures he had taken, even Alessa was interested in seeing them. There also were presents under the tree waiting for them and Jean went upstairs to fetch the presents they had brought for the Bodt family.

That night, with Marco snoring softly in the bed next to his, Jean felt grateful again, Marco's family seemed to really be making an effort for him, they were friendly and it was obvious how happy they were to have them both there. He was still a bit anxious, but he didn't regret coming to Jinae.

At least not yet.

Next day Marco took Jean around town. Alessa tagged along 'cause she wanted to go to the stores and buy something to wear on new year's eve. After getting some nice coffee and drinking it on the plaza, watching the big illuminated pine, they went to the stores. Jean noticed that many of the stores sold hand made items, some of them even accepted trading as payment. He bought a couple of things for his mom, and even some nice wood carving tools for Hannes, he would send them a parcel later. Alyssa was quiet, she spent most of the time texting and sending pictures, Jean felt comfortable around her, she seemed calmer than Marco's other sisters, and she didn't seem the prying kind.  
At some point they ended up in a boutique that specialised in underwear.

“Are you buying underwear for Jean?” She casually asked while looking at some comfortable red cotton briefs  
“Eh? No.. not really” Marco answered, getting flustered.  
“Why should he?” Jean asked, curiosity piqued.  
“it's tradition. You buy panties or briefs for someone to wear on new year's eve. Depending on the colour of the underwear that's what they'll have the following year”  
Jean seemed lost with that explanation.  
“It's a silly tradition. If you want the new year to be full of love, you wear red, if you want money, yellow it is.” Marco answered, eager to change the topic.  
“But you can't buy it for yourself!” Alessa added “It must be a present”  
“So who are you buying for, young lady?” Marco asked, crossing his arms.  
“Tony” Alessa simply answered  
“Tony... Stark?” Jean joked, making the girl crack a smile. Marco was not amused  
“Is Tony your boyfriend... girlfriend?” Marco asked, getting paler by the minute.  
“I'm not interested in boyfriends... or girlfriends” She answered calmly “I don't really care for dating. I just like hanging out with my friends”  
“As long as you're comfortable” Marco said, relief visible on his face “And you know you can talk to me about anything”  
She smiled and nodded before turning around to look at more stuff. Jean waited until she was out of hearing range.  
“Hey Marco, let's do it” he proposed.  
“Eh, do what? Marco asked, it was his turn to be confused  
“Let's get each other underwear for the new year” Jean clarified, but there was a glint in his eye that made Marco blush instinctively.  
“Ss..sure” Marco answered nervously.  
“We'll just trade on New year's eve, ok?” Jean said, he didn't even wait for Marco to nod his response before disappearing among the racks of colourful underwear.

Back in the house Marco and the twins were playing video games and Jean was watching them. Grandma suddenly appeared in the living room, with a tea towel in her hands .  
“Jean, would you like anything to eat?” She asked quietly.  
“No, thank you, ma'am” he replied, he just had a coffee in town.  
“Are you sure? We have fruit salad, apple pie, cupcakes and chocolate” she listed  
“I'm not really hungry now, but thank you” Jean replied  
“Really? 'cause there is fruit salad, apple pie, cupcakes and chocolate” she insisted  
“I'm fine, really” Jean insisted as well  
“It's not a problem there's plenty of things. We have fruit salad, apple pie, cupcakes and chocolate” she said for the third time.  
Jean looked at Marco for help, but he just shrugged and continued playing Mario kart. Apparently grandma was out of his jurisdiction.  
“Then I'll have the apple pie” Jean gave up. Grandma beamed and left for the kitchen, bringing back the apple pie and a cup of tea. Marco was giggling. Not even he could argue against his grandma's feeding powers.  
“Thank you” Jean said looking at the tea.  
“Would you like anything else, dear” she asked   
“No, this is fine...” Jean answered, but he had a sudden thought. “Actually, grandma, would you show me photos of when Marco was a baby?”  
Grandma's face light up the room for the second time that day “Of course, dear! come with me to the kitchen”  
Jean got up holding his pie and tea and followed grandma. Marco's protests were heard in the whole house.

Days passed in a similar manner. It was a bit exhausting for Jean, there was always someone to talk to, or errands to do, or games to play, so the boys rarely got a moment to rest. At night they were so tired that they'd go to bed immediately and fall sleep making out. Still, Jean didn't regret it. He was having fun waaay outside his comfort zone and he felt he was able to deal with more things than before, there were a couple of times when he had needed a moment, but Marco had been always there to support him and his family had also been very understanding. He was really pleased.

The last day of December was probably the busiest of them all. There was a lot of careful preparation involved. The Bodts were a family of traditions, and receiving the new year was extremely important, there were things that had to be done in order to make sure the new coming year was full of blessings. There must be apples and lentils on the diner table and twelve small seedless grapes on every plate (You are supposed to eat each one every chime of the midnight clock, asking for a wish per grape, Marco explained), then Maria would grab a broom and sweep the floor of the ground floor towards the open door, sweeping the bad luck along with the dust out of the house. Then they would all grab a bag full of clothes and go out running round the outside of the house, to ensure there would be lots of travelling the following year, and then Karl would chuck a handful of copper coins to the yard. It was all very interesting. Jean normally waited up with his parents, while solving a puzzle or playing cards. Then at midnight they would have a glass of fizzy wine, wish each other a happy new year, watch the fireworks from the garden and then go to bed.

After the food was ready, the table set, the bags packed by the door, the broom standing against the wall and the copper coins ready to be thrown, each one of them went to their rooms to change (they all had to wear new clothes, to make sure they had nice things during the following year, of course)

Jean made sure the door was locked when Marco came in after his shower, they were both clean and just needed to get dressed, but first they must exchange underwear.  
“Me first!” Marco said, handing his boyfriend a bundle of pink tissue paper. Jean ripped it open immediately. It was a pair of nice cotton boxer shorts. He took his towel off and put them on, they fitted him nicely, hugging his butt.

“I love your hip bones” Marco said slowly caressing the underwear and said part of his body.  
“Now mine” Jean said giving Marco his present, receiving a peck on the lips in return.  
Marco opened the parcel and his confusion turned into surprise when he finally understood what it was. It was a pair of red, lacy panties. Made of the silkiest material Marco has had the pleasure to touch.  
“Is this a joke?” he asked red as a tomato.  
“No... I... I just though you would look nice wearing that” Jean stammered nervously. “I also bought a cotton pair if you are not comfortable with that” He added quickly, the last thing he wanted was to make his boyfriend feel distressed over underwear.  
“Well... I can try it on... I mean, I'd lie if I told you I'm not curious” Marco said, leaving his towel on the bed and examining the panties. Then slowly raised his legs to put in the openings and slowly pulled them up.   
“They are very soft” He said looking up. Jean had a weird concentration face, he was red and almost panting.  
“OMG Jean! I can't believe it! I haven't even put them properly and you already have the most aggressive boner I have ever seen” Marco said mock offended and finishing to put them in place.  
“It's not an aggressive boner” Jean quipped “It's a happy one. And you can tell me whatever you want, but you are already half way there” he said pointing to Marco's half chub. It was his turn to get red.  
“The lace feels incredible on my skin, and... the way you are looking at me...” he said biting his lip, acting coy. Jean couldn't take it anymore and fell on his knees in front of his boyfriend.  
“Marco... I know we've never done anything like this before, but if you want me to stop I will...” he said as his hands were on Marco's hips, he could feel them shaking with desire “So...can I?” he asked, warm breath making Marco's now fully hard cock twitch.  
“Yes, baby, do what you want of me” Marco softly responded, hands grabbing his boyfriend's head, fingers burying in his silky blond hair.  
Jean didn't waste any more time. He immediately grabbed Marco's butt, that plump firm ass that drove him crazy.  
“You look so good, baby, so nice” He muttered getting closer to his crotch, his mouth instinctively caressing his boyfriend's cock, mouthing at the bulge straining the thin silky lace.  
Marco's grip on Jean's hair got stronger, and he moaned under his breath.  
“You're leaking so much, babe” Jean said in a low voice, kissing and licking at he head of his penis, lapping up the pre-come that had gone through the lacy fabric.  
“Jean, I don't wanna stain the panties” he exclaimed, legs feeling dangerously close to losing their strength  
“I have extra cotton briefs for you” Jean answered, his warm breath sending chills down Marco's spine  
“I... ahhh.. I wanna wear these” Marco moaned as a response and that was all that Jean could handle. He stopped groping his boyfriend's ass and he carefully lowered the panties, immediately swallowing the freed erection, filling his senses with the scent of Marco, bobbing his head as fast as he could, taking him as deep as he was able to. Jean's mouth was so hot and it felt so good that Marco didn't last long, releasing everything into his boyfriend's hungry throat, feeling dangerously close to falling over. Jean swallowed everything, helping Marco to regain his balance after that strong orgasm.

“Jean... that was... wow” he panted “But, what about you?” he asked, the reality of their situation making him feel a bit nervous “They're waiting for us now and...”  
“Babe, it's ok. I took care of it” Jean answered and Marco realised that Jean's hand was full of a familiar white, sticky, substance. “You were so hot that I couldn't help touching myself”  
“Oh, Jean, The things I'd do to you If we had more time!” Marco exclaimed kissing his boyfriend.  
“Tomorrow night, maybe” Jean proposed “Now I need to wash my hand and brush my teeth again”  
“Me too” Marco agreed before adding “I love you”  
“I love you more” Jean answered.

Later that night, while stuffing his face with grapes, Jean wished more than once that he and Marco would be happy together forever. He didn't know Marco wished for the exact same thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I did my best to do justice to your amazing prompt!  
> If you wanna chat more you can find me at twitter and tumbl (same handle)  
> thank you and Merry Christmas again!!


End file.
